


Time After Time

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Seasonal, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Summer is another country.</cite></p><p>Spoilers for Kamakura arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



Travelling to the Kurosaki compound does not bring any dislocation to Chijou's modernity. The household live as Tatsumi's mother did (or wished to do), as Tatsumi imagines his grandfather might have lived.

But summer is another country, lush fields of grass, verdant canopies of leaves. These plants grow with a rhythm alien to Meifu's eternally falling cherry blooms and the concrete-glass-metal order of the Diet building.

Each day is too hot, too long, and night comes too slow. He cannot predict his watch-face. They have stayed in Kamakura for four days, five days, seven? Tatsumi has lost track of time.


End file.
